


Vid: Parachute

by eruthros



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvid, Partner Betrayal, Sex Research, Teacher/Student, doing important work, william masters is an asshole, women working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: "I'm not going to be around to see the testing become routine. I'm going to have to hand the work off. To someone who can fight the fight. Who can talk small, but think big. Who can find the shortest distance between two points. Do you know anyone like that?"





	Vid: Parachute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



> For Festivids 2013-2014! This was a treat I made the day before the challenge opened because I wanted to be sure there would be a vid in the collection that included Lillian and Ginny's relationship.

Song: Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson

[Download link and lyrics at dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/338535.html).


End file.
